Flame Burst (move)
Flame Burst (Japanese: はじけるほのお Flame Burst) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. Effect Flame Burst deals damage to the target, then inflicts damage to up to two Pokémon adjacent to that target equal to 1/16 of their respective maximum HP. Except in Battle Royals, the extra damage is dealt to the up to two Pokémon that are both allied with and adjacent to the target; in Battle Royals, the extra damage is dealt to the other two opposing Pokémon. The extra damage is not inflicted if the target was not affected by Flame Burst (such as due to Flame Burst missing, , or being ). The extra damage is effect damage, so it does not interact with Abilities such as Flash Fire or on the damaged Pokémon, and is not affected by and , , , , or . If the Pokémon that takes the extra damage is , a held Focus Sash will also have no effect. However, due to being effect damage, it is prevented by . This damage cannot miss. Description |The user attacks the target with a bursting flame. The bursting flame damages Pokémon next to the target as well.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 23 |23 28 |28|STAB='}} 28 |28|28|STAB='}} 22 |22|22|STAB='}} 27 |27|STAB='}} 27 |27|STAB='}} 22 |22|22|STAB='}} |28|STAB='}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} 22 |22|22|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By In other games Flame Burst can hit a target up to 10 /4 tiles away, and any enemies adjacent to the target will be dealt 10 HP damage. Pokkén Tournament Flame Burst appears as one of 's Pokémon moves. Chandelure turns away from the opponent and fires an arcing projectile that proceeds to explode in a giant circle in the air. If charged, the projectile goes further, exploding on contact with the ground instead. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=38 |acc=100% |eff=The Pokémon in the center takes regular move damage; the four Pokémon in the corners instead take fixed damage equal to 1/16 of their maximum HP, rounded down. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Flame Burst had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Flame Burst had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.1 seconds. Description |The user attacks the target with a bursting flame.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It also damages Pokémon around the Pokémon.}} |It even damages a faraway Pokémon. It also damages Pokémon around the enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * In Pokémon Conquest, the is remarkably flawed in its usage of Flame Burst, effectively ignoring the difference between the move's main damage and effect damage. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=烈焰濺射 爆炸火焰 |zh_cmn=烈焰濺射 / 烈焰溅射 爆炸火焰 |nl=Steekvlam |fr=Rebondifeu |de=Funkenflug |it=Pirolancio |pl=Salwa Ognia |ko=불꽃튀기기 Bulkkot Twigigi |pt_br=Rajada de Chamas |pt_eu=Rajada de Chamas |ru=Огненный взрыв Ognenniy vzryv |es_eu=Pirotecnia |es_la=Golpe de Fuego |vi=Ngọn Lửa Bùng Phá }} de:Funkenflug es:Pirotecnia fr:Rebondifeu it:Pirolancio ja:はじけるほのお zh:烈焰溅射（招式）